Love, Hate, and Betrayal
by ponyta-lyoko-warrior
Summary: its a code lyoko twist of events story. Jeramey turns evil. Odd and Aelita get togeather. Yumi and Ulrich get in a fight. William changes the way he thinks. Ulrich and William also get into a fist fight. this is my very first fan fiction and I suck at summarys. rated T just to be safe with the fighting.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at Kadic acadamy. Odd, Jeramey, Aelita, and Ulrich were in mrs. Hertz class working on a project. Odd and Ulrich were mixing alot of chemicals not paying attention to what they are doing. Jeramey jumped in his chair when his compurter started to beep. When he opened it up on the screen jeramey could see that x.a.n.a has put an attack on the schools compurter system.

Jeramey looked at Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita "x.a. attacking lets go to the factory". Odd gets up and holds his stomich " mrs. Hertz may i go to the imformiy". Jeramey, Ulrich, and Aelita all get up then Ulrich says "can we take him". Mrs. Hertz looks at the warriors " fine you can all go". Jeramey says " thank you" then the group wals out the door and closes it behind thom.

Mrs. Herts goes over to Odd and Ulrich's project then the project starts to bubble and blows up in her face turning it green " ODD". Ulrich calls yumi then yumi answears her mobile "hello". X.a.n.a is attacking head for the factory". Yumi gets up and says " may i go to the informary". Her teatcher nods then yumi runs out the door then goes to the sewer entrench seeing the rest of the lyoko warriors waiting their for her.

They all go in the entrench down the lader. Jeramey and Aelita grab their schooters whail Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi grab their skateboards. The gang makes their way to the lader leadeing to the factory and goes up the lader leaveing all of their transpertation on the ground. Jeramey goes to the super compurter whail the rest of the lyoko warriors goes down to the scanners. fiest Odd and Aelita goes into the scanners. "Scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, virtualization.


	2. Chapter 2

When Odd and Aelita land in the ice sector they brushed hands as they landed ,and both of thom blush a deep red. "s...sorry p...princess" Odd shudderd. Just when Ulrich and Yumi landed Aelita and Odd just grin at eatchother.

Jeremie spoke into his ear piece "The tower is south south east try to be quick we dont know whats happening at Kadic.  
Same time at Kadic  
At every compurter screan in the building it had X.A.N.A's symbole on it. One of X.A.N.A's ghost's took over Jim and when Sissi saw Jim's eye she screamed at the top of her lungs and started to run down the hallway. "GO AWAY" screamed Sissi as she dodged everything in sight and when she turned her head to look at Jim she ran into some one causeing both to fall to the ground. When she look at who she fell on and she saw that william was right underneath her. "Woh watch where your running Sissi" said William with a shocked look on his face. Sissi quickly got off of William and started to run again. William got up and say's "Wow i never knew a girl can run that fast in a skirt and high heels". The possesed Jim ran passed William but only stoped long enuff so William could see the X.A.N.A symble in his eyes. "X.A.N.A" mumblued William.

Back on Lyoko  
Odd has just fired a lazer arrow at a kankerlot defeating it whail at the same Ulrich was puting his sabor thrugh a blok. Yumi was trying to protect aelita on the way to the tower when a megatank shot Yumi in the leg and she got devertuilized. "Stupid megatank" Ulrich mumbled watching where Yumi was standing. Ulrich then used super sprint to go to the megatank and forsed his sabor into the X.A.N.A eye "Impact" Ulrich said, then he took his sabor out and watch the megatank die.  
"I dont see any more monsters on the screan i think its safe" Jeremie said into his ear piece. The elavator opens revialing an angry William and an anoyed Yumi. Jeremie turnes around in his chair and said "William w...what are you doing here" William then answears "not being on lyoko" Yumi goes out of the elavater and goes infront of William "We dont want you doing solo mission's like the first time you went to Lyoko and X.A.N.A took over you".


End file.
